bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Norik
"Yhtenäisyys, Velvollisuus, Kohtalo... Alussa oli Yhtenäisyys." -Norik selittää asioita Vakamalle }|} Norik oli suuri johtaja ja taitava Toa joka teki urallaan vain yhden virheen: hän antoi ystäviensä tulla varomattomiksi Makutan voittamisen jälkeen. Siksi he eivät varautuneet Roodakan ja Sidorakin väijytykseen. Elämäkerta Toa Hagah Toa Hagahit olivat vannoneet puolustavansa Makutaa. He luulivat että Makuta halusi suojella Matoraneja. Sitten he saivat tietää totuuden. Makuta ja hänen Veljeskuntansa kokosivat Pimeyden Metsästäjien, Exo-Toien ja Visorakien joukkoa vallatakseen uusia maita. Makuta oli saanut käsiinsä Avohkiin, Valon naamion, jonka Toa Hagahit varastivat. Kun Toa Hagahit hyökkäsivät Makutan veljeskunnan linnakkeeseen hänen tehtävänsä oli harhauttaa eteläisen muurin vartijat. Sitten jokin meni pahasti pieleen. Norik ja Iruini kuulivat Nidhikin puhuvan neljästä Toasta. He onnistuivat vapauttamaan Rahagoiksi muutetut Gaakin, Pouksin, Bomongan ja Kualusin mutta jäivät kiinni ennen kuin pääsivät pakoon. Sitten Roodaka muutti myös Norikin ja Iruinin rahagoiksi. Rahaga left|thumb|200px|Norik rahagana Norik ja muut Hagahit matkustivat saarelta toiselle etsien Keetongua ja toivoen, että hänen voimansa auttaisivat pelastamaan Visorak-laumojen uhrit. Myöhemmin he päättivät etsintänsä Metru Nuille ja piiloutuivat Suuriin Arkistoihin, jääden katsomaan sivusta Toa Metrujen luomista sekä heidän yrityksiään pelastaa Legendojen Kaupunki. Kun Makuta ylikuormitti Metru Nuin energiageneraattorit ja tuhosi Arkistot, Rahagat lähtivät Arkistoista auttamaan Raheja, jotka nyt kulkivat ympäri kaupunkia taistellen Visorakien kanssa. Norik ja muut Rahagat pelastivat aiemmat Toa Metrut, jotka olivat muuttuneet Visorakien takia Toa Hordikoiksi. Sitten Norik kertoi heille Keetongusta, myyttisestä Rahista joka voisi ehkä muuttaa heidät takaisin Toa Metruiksi. Rahagat päättivät auttaa heitä korjaamaan Ilma-alukset, jotta he voisivat viedä Matoranit pois tuhoutuneesta kaupungista. Valitettavasti Vakama Hordika muuttui Hordikaksi, muinaiseksi alkukantaisemmaksi puoleksi olennoista, jonka monet luulevat sivilisaation edistyksen tuhonneen, ja Vakama vangitsi kaikki muut Rahagat paitsi Norikin, jonka hän jätti kertomaan muille Toa Hordikoille petturuudestaan. Loput Toa Hordikat päättivät lähteä etsimään Keetongua, heidän ainoaa toivoaan muuttaa Vakama takaisin entiselleen. Norik opasti heidät Metru Nuin halki Ko-Metruun, mistä he löysivät Keetongun. Sitten hän tulkkasi Keetongun puheen. Keetongu päätti auttaa heitä, ja sitten he suuntasivat Coliseumille. Kun Toat taistelivat Visorakeja ja Keetongu Roodakaa ja Sidorakia vastaan, Norik meni salaa pelastamaan muut Rahagat. Sitten he liittyivät taisteluun Visorakeja vastaan, mutta vaikka hekin auttoivat, Visorakit olivat pian saartaneet heidät. Sitten Roodaka saapui ja huijasi Toa Hordikat ampumaan Elementaali Rhotukansa häneen. Juuri kun Vakama, joka oli tajunnut virheensä, kiitos Mataun, ampui Tulen Rhotuka-kiekkonsa Roodakaan, Norik tajusi miksi hän halusi heidän käyttävän elementaalivoimiaan. Hän kantoi mukanaan Protodermis-palaa, joka oli veistetty samasta Protodermishäkistä johon Toa Metrut olivat vanginneet Makutan. Kun Vakama ampui Rhotukansa, Toa-häkki meni rikki ja Makuta vapautui. Norik huusi Vakamaa lopettamaan, mutta myöhästyi. Hän ampui Rhotukansa ja vapautti näin Makutan. Myöhemmin he veivät nukkuvat Matoranit Mata Nuille. Norik ja muut Rahagat jäivät Metru Nuille, yrittäen korjata ja uudelleenrakentaa sitä. Rahagat olivat siellä kun Matoranit palasivat, mutta lähtivät myöhemmin suorittamaan tehtävää. Voimat Tulen Toana Norik voi imeä, hallita ja luoda tulta sekä kestää korkeita lämpötiloja. Naamio ja välineet Norikin naamio on Kanohi Pehkui kutistumisen suuri naamio. Sen kantaja voi kutistua minimikorkeuteen kuuden tuuman eli 15,24 sentin korkuiseksi ja samalla säilyttää täyden voimansa. Hänen naamionsa on Jalon Kirilin muodossa mutta jonkun muun kuin Turaga Dumen kunniaksi (jolla myös on Jalo Kiril). Norikin pää-Toa-välineenä on Laavakeihäs, jolla hän voi kanavoida elemntaalivoimiaan sekä syöstä siitä laavaa (tämä kyky on keihään voima, ei Norikin). Norik kantaa myös Rhotukan Laukaisukilpeä, jonka Rhotuka-kiekot voivat hidastaa kohdetta. Rahagana Norik kantoi sauvaa ja ansa Rhotukaa. Setti-infoa LEGO julkaisi Norikista vuonna 2005 kaksi eri versiota: Rahaga Norikin ja Toa Hagah Norikin. Esiintymiset *BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap (Melkein lopussa) *Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark *Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak *Comic 24: Shadow Play *Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga *Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread *Comic 27: Fractures *The Dweller Report by SPIRIT *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts (Kommentatoijana) *Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light Luokka:Toa Hagah Luokka:Tulen Toa Luokka:Rahaga Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Valon puoli Luokka:Toa Luokka:Hahmot